


the songs on the radio are sick as frick

by helpmepolarize



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, On the Radio, bear with me, have a bad fic about my happiness, idk why anthony padilla is in this, im so happy, im sorry, omg, tear in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmepolarize/pseuds/helpmepolarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tøp is on the radio ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	the songs on the radio are sick as frick

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had to mess up dates and albums in this fic so yeah  
> in this fic:  
> 1) vessel was their first album and they hadnt been signed yet  
> 2) blurryface was their first studio album  
> 3) they got signed in 2013
> 
> so just bear with me. i had to make it so their fanbase would be literally tiny. anyway this fic is a normal one for me (aka it sucks but i heard tear in my heart on FM radio and omgomg i was sosososo happy so i wrote a crappy fic about it)

i was working at my other job at some coffee place. my main job was making music. i was in a band called twenty one pilots with my boyfriend, josh. we were signed to the label fueled by ramen. we had almost no fans and made almost no money. we had just released our second album, blurryface. it was the first one that we released with the label. vessel, our first album, had been released and then we were signed to fueled by ramen. 2013 was a great year for us.

i was going through the motions when i heard a song that sounded really familiar. a song that i had definitely performed before. and wrote. oh my god. tear in my heart was on the radio. my song was on the radio!

"that's my song on the radio!" i screamed at my boss, anthony. 

"cool," he said with a bored tone.

"im calling my boyfriend because dude this is sick as frick omg!"

i picked up my phone, quickly dialing up josh.

"hello?" 

"JOSH TEAR IN MY HEART IS ON THE RADIO!"

"OMG THIS IS SICK!"

"IT'S SICK AS FRICK!"

"WE'RE FAMOUS!"

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!"

"anyway, i should get back to work. padilla is mad at me."

"okay."

"bye j."

"bye baby boy."

"adios dog breath."

"hang up."

"fine. bye." i finally hung up and continued making coffee like nothing had happened. 

but all i could was that the songs on the radio are sick as frick.

**Author's Note:**

> what  
> the  
> fuck  
> stab me with a fork  
> bUT OMG IT WAS ON FM RADIO LIKE NOT SIRIUS BUT FM OMGOMG


End file.
